


Fandom Poetry

by WolfMeister



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Supernatural, The Trials of Apollo - Rick Riordan
Genre: Angst, Fluff, Free Verse, Multi, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Poetry, Reverse poem, Sad, Sappy, Season/Series 11 Spoilers, Shakespearean Sonnets
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-05-13
Updated: 2017-01-31
Packaged: 2018-06-08 06:13:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 11
Words: 917
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6842164
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WolfMeister/pseuds/WolfMeister
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Just a collection of poems that I wrote based off fandoms. Mostly sonnets and free verse. </p><p>Each poem will have a note saying what ship or person or whatever its based on</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The Righteous Man's Grace

**Author's Note:**

> This one is destiel, 3rd person pov

There is a man afraid of flying high  
And an angel scared of falling from grace  
And they meet in the middle of the sky,  
Finding salvation in their sweet embrace. 

Side-by-side through Purgatory and Hell,  
Forever tied by the most profound bond.   
Together they break apart the death knell  
And bring each other home from the beyond. 

But neither one will acknowledge their love,  
And the blue angel feels expendable.   
And what will he do if push comes to shove?  
Angel of Thursday, are you lovable?

Story of the Righteous Man's awful fate,  
Raised from Perdition and learned he's not straight.


	2. Something About a Moose

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sabriel, Gabriel's POV
> 
> This one started out as like humorous and then it got serious and idk what happened
> 
> (this is also the poem i used in one of my previous works Gabriel's Valentine Ideas)

First saw the moose, and instantly I knew,  
Everthing will begin and end with him,  
But I didn't know that would be me too.  
An archangel and human, what's more sin?

You are the sweetest thing I've ever had.  
I get caught in the heat of the moment.  
Out of your thick skin! Let's do something bad,  
Let's escape your brother and go bone it!

But Sammy, I'm so sorry I'm not here,  
I've hurt you so much and can't take it back.  
And in the end I had to disappear,  
Unable to help when my heart when slack.

Sammy, please, don't you run away from me,  
Together we can run away; be free.


	3. Dancing Ghosts

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Steggy, Peggy's POV
> 
> this one is sad just warning
> 
> I wrote this for school

"We should go dancing on a Saturday,  
Eight o'clock on the dot, don't you be late.  
Doesn't it sound lovely? What do you say?  
Shall we go dancing and make it a date?

You are the right partner for me, so please,  
Consider that we don't have long. Say yes.  
I can show you how to dance with great ease.  
So come, my love, find me in my red dress."

But I know we can't dance, for you are gone,  
And it breaks my heart to live without you.  
So I weep and grieve in the light of dawn.  
I know I should move on, be happy too.

Remember what I said, when we had planned,  
"Don't you dare be late, do you understand?"


	4. An Angel's Curse

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Destiel, Castiel's POV  
> Season 11 spoilers

Like the luminous glow of angel's grace,  
You make me soar, even with broken wings.  
With you, our hands I'd like to enlace.  
When you are around, my heart surely sings.

Down through Hell and up to Heaven I'll go  
So long as I stay, right here, by your side.  
How to show these feelings, I do not know.  
With you I can unfailingly confide.

But I shall never know if you love me,  
For I am bound as Lucifer's vessel  
And I cannot tell what this road will be.  
Why did I choose to become the Devil?

Please forgive me Dean, I know I was wrong.  
I love you Dean. I know I don't have long.


	5. Thoughts of an Angel

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Free verse, just Lucifer

The most beautiful angel  
How could he fall?  
Falling from grace  
Falling from home

Cast in a dungeon  
No one can see  
Forced by his brother  
Forced by his father

Locked away  
All alone  
Becoming bitter  
Becoming psychotic

Thinking.  
Pondering.  
Thinking.  
Screaming.

 

 

How could they do this?  
How could they betray him?


	6. Gabriel's Message

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is the poetry equivalent of Crack fic  
> Gabriel (just Gabriel and i don't regret anything)

Gabriel is sent  
to Earth  
with a message

He seeks for  
the Virgin Mary  
and goes to say

"Mary  
I am an angel of the Lord  
and have come to tell you"

And Mary was  
quite honored  
holding her breath

"Yo gurl!  
You preggers!"  
And God sighed.


	7. A Confession

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sonnet, Dean's POV, Destiel

A beautiful angel from Heaven fell  
For a man too blind to notice his love  
And his soul, for his brother, he did sell,  
But the angel saved and pulled him above.

Always the holy angel chose this man,  
Losing an army for saving his life,  
Killing his brothers to stop their cruel plan,  
But tha angel was destroyed by a knife.

Castiel, you've given me everything  
And everything you've given I have hurled  
Away from my soul, but praises you sing  
And for the Righteous Man, you'd shake the world.

I need you so much, how could you not know?  
I love you so much, you do too, I know.


	8. The Righteous Man's Soul

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i just came up with the title  
> just about Dean thats all

A soul so bright  
yet a soul so black  
cannot be human  
and somehow  
it is.


	9. To the Ghost King

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Will Solace wrote a poem to Nico! (idk i guess that's what i was thinking)

When I’m with you  
I never wish to leave.

When I’m with you  
I wish to keep you safe.

When I’m with you  
I wish to hold your hand.

When I’m with you  
I wish to feel you near.

When I’m with you  
I wish to kiss you in the gleaming sun.

When I’m with you  
I wish to kiss you in the moon’s gaze.

When I’m with you  
I feel complete.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> part way through i wanted to change them all to rhyming couplets. maybe i'll do that with a later one.


	10. Dear Hyacinthus

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Apollo/Hyacinthus because yeah

Hyacinthus, my beautiful true love,  
Do you remember the song I sang you?  
I sang for you as I came from above  
And from that moment, you were mine, I knew. 

Those short blissful months with you, my lover,  
Were the best in my immortality.   
Your careful touches still make me shudder  
From fingers that bring me vitality. 

Then came the fateful day with the discus.  
I could not bear for you to be taken,  
And ever since I have indeed missed us.  
Now I know that you shall never awaken.

I have never loved any other, since  
You are my beautiful flowering prince.


	11. Solangelo Reverse Poem

I love you  
And I light up when you say  
You won't leave,  
You'll stay here with me,  
Because  
I won't hurt  
You,  
The only one I love,  
You've suffered so much  
And I want to bring you happiness since  
Your smile lights the world,  
My love,  
My Death Boy

_Now read from the bottom to the top_


End file.
